


Cosmic Love

by glowydean



Series: Hello, Stranger [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clay - Freeform, Fluff, Love, Sculpting, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is given the task of rebuilding Dean Winchester's hellhound ridden body from scratch.  Short, fluffyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Lazarus Rising today and I had some feels. Here they are.

Castiel is not quite sure when he fell in love with Dean Winchester. He wants to say it happened somewhere in between gripping his soul and lifting it out of hell, and when Dean both shot and stabbed him in the barn. Castiel smiles softly to himself as he thinks back to the day when he had been given his mission.

"But why me?" he had asked, confusion written across his face.

"It has to be you, Castiel," Zachariah had said, not offering up any more information.

His superior had done his best to keep his face blank and devoid of emotion, but Castiel could detect the little tremble in Zachariah's upper lip as he had relayed the news. The fact that Castiel had been trusted with such an important task had been nothing short of a surprise to him. Despite following all orders given to him to the best of his ability, Castiel had always been…different, from his brothers and sisters. He could never put his finger on  _why_ he was different, and he could never say how he  _knew_ this, it was just something he knew.

Castiel did not understand it then, and he did not understand it now. He looks over to his right where Dean lies fast asleep in a cocoon of blankets. Castiel reaches over and touches a bruise on Dean's cheek, which is slowly healing on it's own. Castiel remembers all too well the state of Dean's broken body when he had returned back from Hell with his soul tightly bound to him. It was a messy pile of bones and rotting flesh. Castiel did not bat an eyelash as he gathered Dean's remains and flew off somewhere quiet where he could work in peace.

The human soul is an amazing thing, Castiel had thought as he placed Dean's remains on a large table. The human soul was living and breathing energy. It was pulsating light and darkness, it was movement and stillness, it was a miracle, it was the breath of God. The human soul was the most valuable thing that existed in this entire universe. When God created humanity, he had breathed within him the spark of life, his very own breath, his very own life force, which is what continued to power human life till this very day. Human souls were power. They were a direct connection to the divine. The souls of other creatures were also a source of power, however their power was more of a dark and brooding one, one that could be used for dark purposes. Castiel did not hold this against the dark souls for he knew that one could not exist without the other. The dark needed the light to survive, and the light needed the dark in order to validate its very existence. And the human soul itself, it was complex, malleable; it was a combination of both dark and light energy. Some humans had more dark than light, while some had more light than dark. Others had the perfect balance.

When Castiel laid his hand on Dean's soul, he had left a mark on it that would stay there till the end of his days. Castiel unwittingly had altered the chemistry of Dean Winchester's soul with his grace, and Castiel was beginning to realize that perhaps Dean Winchester's soul had altered him as well.

Castiel had set to work immediately rebuilding and reshaping Dean's body. He used clay from Jerusalem, beautiful, rich, red clay, and he mixed it with water from the Nile. Castiel worked tirelessly into the night, carefully molding Dean's body, building it back from scratch. He gently sculpted Dean's face, spending far too much time on his nose, making sure it was the exact same way as it had been before. He found himself blushing as he molded Dean's penis. He tried to keep his mind clear as he molded it carefully. He paused for a moment wondering if he should make it a little larger than it had been before, but he realized that it would be wrong for him to do so, and then why should he even care about the size of Dean's organ?

Castiel chuckles lightly now as he thinks back to this day. He was glad to say that he was perfectly satisfied with Dean's penis, though, he had never told Dean about building him from scratch and he's sure that Dean would scold him for not giving him an extra inch or two. Castiel grins and traces the outline of Dean's nose lightly with his fingertips.

Dean mumbles something and coughs lightly in his sleep.

Castiel remembers then what had happened next.

He had whispered the words; old, ancient Enochian words that made his tongue tingle as he spoke them. Dean's soul gently balled itself up and flowed up to his fingertips. He placed his hands on either side of the model of Dean's face and continued to whisper the ancient chant. Slowly but surely, Castiel felt Dean come to life beneath his fingertips. As Dean's soul exited Castiel's body, he felt…different. Dean's soul had warmed him, had touched him at the very center of his being. It was scared, but he had found a place within Castiel's own body that had made him feel safe. Dean's soul had buried itself into Castiel's beating heart, and with every heartbeat, Castiel could feel Dean inside of him. At this point, Dean's body was completely formed. He just needed the last spark of life, the last bit of his soul that for some reason was lingering behind in Castiel's body; to exit, and make it's way into Dean's new body. Castiel opened Dean's mouth and gently blew the last of it into Dean's airway. The effect was immediate as Dean's lungs contracted and expanded and what was dead was suddenly very much alive.

Castiel had stepped back to observe his handiwork.  _Not bad,_ he thought as he carefully inspected Dean's body.

Dean's eyes were still closed. He was still asleep.

Castiel pressed his two fingers against Dean's forehead and instantly he was clothed. He had been instructed to place Dean's body back in the box, to let him claw his way out of the earth, to be fully reborn. Castiel told them that it would have been easier for him to simply wake with Castiel right there at his side so he could explain to Dean everything that had been going on and why he brought him back but he had been shut down, immediately and was sent back to Dean's side. He had been reprimanded for taking so long to sculpt his body back as it was. Castiel had flown back to Dean and had gently whispered some words into Dean's ear, hoping that he would remember them when he awoke in the dark, in a box, below the earth.

When Dean clawed his way out of the box, Castiel had approached him, trying to speak to him before any other angels could get to him, but he realized that Dean was not receptive to his natural voice.

Castiel waited until Dean summoned him and when he saw him awake, fully aware of everything, breathing, walking, talking, Castiel felt his heart swell in his chest. Castiel could feel some of his grace echoing off Dean, and he wondered if Dean could sense any remnants of himself in Castiel. He guessed that the answer was no when Dean shot him and then stabbed him, but Castiel forgave him because ultimately, he was human and he had been dead for quite some time.

Castiel knew he would never forget that moment, when he had tilted his head looking at Dean, knowing in his own heart that he had already lost it to this man, this Dean Winchester, with his beautiful soul that had somehow crept into his heart of it's own accord.

Castiel looks over at Dean whose eyes have shot open in the dark. He stares up at Castiel, his gaze cloaked in dreams and sleep and he still manages a smile.

"Can't sleep?" he murmurs.

Castiel shakes his head. "I have a lot on my mind," he replies quietly. He smiles gently at Dean. "Go back to sleep," he whispers.

Dean licks his lips and closes his eyes. "Go to sleep, Cas," Dean scolds before he drifts away back into his dreams.

Castiel leans over and kisses Dean's cheek lightly. He wrestles Dean momentarily for some of the blanket and soon enough, they are both wrapped up together.

Dean automatically pulls Castiel close to him and throws his leg over Castiel's. Dean holds onto Cas tightly and gently falls into a deep sleep once more.

Castiel adjusts himself in Dean's arms and closes his eyes.

He doesn't care when he fell in love with Dean Winchester. The most important thing to him is the fact that for some strange reason, Dean Winchester loves him back.

To Castiel, this is the most valuable piece of knowledge in the entire world; in the entire universe.


End file.
